Save Me
by Oilux
Summary: ChinaXReader: You had always had a crush on him, but it wasn't until you were in danger that you realized how much you liked him.


__ChinaXReader.

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>You slowly moved into the meeting room late, trying not to draw any attention to yourself. It wasn't that hard, since everyone was either wrapped up in their own conversations or arguing. As quietly as possible you sat in your seat next to China, even going unnoticed by him as he continued his conversation with Japan.<p>

"_, you're late." Came a voice from your other side.

"Ah, Russia, I thought no one had noticed." You said, giving him a small smile. You had never thought that he was that scary, he really reminded you of a small child, you even ignored all the stories that the other countries had told you, holding onto your image of an innocent Russia.

"Call me Ivan, da?" He asked with that small smile.

"Sure Ivan." The two of you continued your conversation until you heard another voice join you.

"Aiyah _, when did you get here?" China suddenly exclaimed rather loudly.

"Ummmm, a little bit ago." You replied, hanging your embarrassment at getting caught again.

"I didn't even notice aru." Surprise darted across your face when you noticed that he was blushing, making you blush in return.

"Don't worry about it China." You said, trying to ignore your own embarrassment.

"Yao."

"Huh?"

"Call me Yao."

You smiled. "Okay, Yao."

You had always thought he was handsome, and while you were a nation you let your crush on him grow. You never were going to act on it; you had no inclination if he felt the same way. Yet you still couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was and how nice he was to you.

Ivan had decided to join in again in the conversation, so the three of you talked about random things until Germany finally got fed up enough with America and England arguing and ended the meeting. As everyone was packing up, you felt a tug on the sleeve of your shirt. You turned to see Yao.

"Um, _, I was wondering…. um… Would you maybe…" His entire face was beet red, and he looked like he was chocking on the words. "?"

He said it in such a bug rush that you could barely understand him. But once you realize what he asked your face turned as red as his was. But somehow you managed to stutter out a yes. Yao beamed at you.

"Great, I'll wait while you finish getting your things, aru." He walked out of the room, giving a small wave when he walked though the door. You practically ran around gathering your stuff, but when you were halfway out the door a voice stopped you.

"_!" It was Ivan.

"Yes, Ivan?"

He didn't say anything though; he just slowly walked forward with a smile never leaving his face. The smile was normal, but he wasn't normally silent towards you. You didn't even realize it but as he had been coming closer to you, you had been backing up until finally, your back hit the wall. Then Ivan was right in front of you, his arms came up to either side of your head, leaving you trapped.

"Ivan?" You asked anxiously, I van didn't say anything.

"Shhhh, _." Then he lowered his head and started kissing your neck.

"Ivan! What are you doing?" You almost screamed as you struggled vainly, trying to get him away from you. But nothing you did seem to faze him.

"Become one with me?" He whispered against your earlobe. His hot breathe against your outer ear brought shivers down your spine.

"No! Let me go!" You struggled even harder, not liking how he didn't stop when you first said something. Your hands pushed vainly against his chest, not budging him in the slightest.

As soon as you said that though, his whole mannerism seemed to change. Ivan seemed to become darker, like there was a purple aurora around him. His face darkened and he started to chant something that sounded like 'kolkolkol' under his breathe. His smile though remained the same, and that made it even worse for you. All of the sudden you realized that all the stories that you had been told about Ivan were true. Before you could even register what was happening, a sharp pain covered your face.

Tears formed in your eyes and blood filled your mouth where your teeth had cut your cheek. Holding your now tender cheek you saw Ivan staring down at you with his hand still raised.

"Become one with me?" He asked again.

You spat the blood that was in your mouth on the ground, and began looking around the room for anyone that could have still been there. There was nothing there except a small white bear and a man who looked about as scared as you felt. Realizing that it was Canada, a country you had managed to see a couple of times, you sent him the most pleading look you could manage. Matthew looked shocked that you saw him, but when he met your gaze he nodded with a determined look on his face, and quietly exited the room.

You gave a sigh of relief, knowing he would get help from someone. You finally looked back up at Ivan.

"No. I will not become one with you." This time the blow was hard enough to send you falling to the ground, hitting your head on the ground with a sickening crack. Ivan just stared at you from where he was standing, and he slowly took his pipe out form inside his jacket. You flinched when you saw it, but tried to remain brave. When you tried to get up though, he pushed you down with his pipe. As you fell back again he placed his pipe under your chin, making you look up at him. He placed his foot on your stomach, holding you in place.

"Last chance. Become one with me." You shook your head stubbornly, refusing to give up when you had just gotten Yao.

You shut your eyes tightly, but the blow never came. After a little bit you opened your eyes to see Yao standing un front of you, his hand holding Ivan's pipe from coming down on you. Yao knocked his hand to the side, taking up his fighting stance.

"What are you doing to _, aru?" He almost growled out. Behind him you slowly stood up on shaky legs.

"I was doing nothing." Ivan and Yao stared at each other until finally Ivan let his pipe fall to his side. Ever so slowly, Yao dropped his fighting pose, but his guard was still obviously up. Ivan slowly left the room, leaving you and Yao alone. As soon as Ivan was gone, Yao turned to you.

"Are you okay?" Tears started pouring down your cheeks as you practically threw yourself into his arms. Yao held you in his arms and rubbed your back, comforting you. The thoughts about what could have happened if he hadn't shown up when he did.

"Hey, it's alright aru. I'm here." He said, slowly you stopped crying. You looked up from where you had been crying into his chest. He smiled at you and you gave him a watery smile back.

"Thank you for saving me Yao." You whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered back. Slowly he brought his lips down to yours, giving you one of the best kisses of your life.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Read and review!<p> 


End file.
